Lighting using light emitting diodes is a practical and inexpensive way to provide illumination for various purposes. The advantages of LED lighting are that LEDs operate effectively at low direct current voltages and currents. Further, LED lights produce a large number of lumens for the energy that the LEDs consume. Moreover, LEDs do not generate a significant amount of heat, which renders LED lights a safer alternative to other forms of lighting.